Fire
by queast
Summary: When she comes, the sun hits her face in the exactly right way. He stares. Thinking about how sick his feelings are for her are. She stares at him for a while.


He holds her while she cries. As they watch her sister live, die, and _love_.  
Her mother burrowed in depression. Pitying herself. Pathetic, he thinks.  
"Do you think she'll make it?" she whispers.  
"Of course" he tries to sound convincing. He fails.

He finds her staring at him while there watching the tranny and katniss.  
Not just a stare, though. A stare he used to lure girls to him.  
She notices he's staring back. She blushes and smiles.  
He just looks at the t.v. biting his lip to not question.

He meets her behind the fence, which is illegal, like the letter said and waits.  
The sky is blue today, but everyone you asked would say it was grey.  
The little girl, Rue, died. It was sad, and horrible. The boy guessed the little blonde girl, with the prettiest blue eyes, wanted to talk about it.  
He didn't mind that.

When she comes, the sun hits her face in the exactly right way.  
He stares. Thinking about how sick his feelings are for her are.  
She stares at him for a while.  
Then she does the unthinkable.  
She grabs him and kisses.  
Pretty hard for a 13 year old.

They spend their time together wisely.  
He had the mines.  
She had her stone cold heartless mother.  
It didn't matter the time they saw eachother.  
It was a secret to everyone. It was 'til that one day they slipped.

They walked together from a walk around town.  
Or to be more specific, kissing and talking in a dark alley.  
He walked her home.  
Like a gentlemen.  
Well, that day, he forgot his family would be at the Everdeens.  
They walked in together, kissing each other, thinking her mothers shadow would be dead once more.  
They walked in to the most surprised and angry Everdeens and Hawthornes ever.

The brother of the boy , Rory, tore him apart.  
Screaming about how he knew he loved her.  
How he tries to be like their dead father.  
The boy takes it all. He deserves it.  
So, when the boy tears the little girls heart.  
They both saw it coming.

He broke and tore her.  
She screames about how he didnt love his brother.  
She begged him, which she swore she would never do.  
He gave in.  
He felt horrible for making her cry.  
He felt like a bastard for making her beg, for him.  
So he did the only thing he could think to do.  
They made love.  
He was never really good with words.

They never regret it.  
But when they, the blood sucking leeches, say they won.  
They do then.  
Or well , he does.  
He leaves the lake of water, once more, for the girl on fire.  
He leaves the lake ice cold.  
She almost turns into her mother. Motionless, dead.

He doesn't feel it anymore.  
The fire.  
Which is ironic 'cause she is the girl on fire.  
He crawls back.  
She makes him beg, like he made her once do.  
He thinks this isnt the old Prim. Has he done this to her?  
She, then, accepts his begging with a lingering kiss.  
The fire in there stomachs could burn down District 12.  
Which exactly happens.

They're saved.  
Which should be good.  
But, the "president" is more cocky and greedy then the last one.  
He has a weird feeling about her. He keeps a distance.  
They also never see each other.  
But they see each other now and then.  
A kiss, touch.  
But one night, he gives in to her.  
He leaves early next morning, kissing her head.  
He leaves a note.  
He hangs his head in shame the rest of the day.

The fire burns her, making her cry out.  
He sees in horror what he made.  
The monster he created.  
The girl he kissed, touched, loved.  
The girl he was killing.  
The girl on fire hates him. Which helps him.  
He'll never sees neither of them again, because when he dies, he's going to straight to hell.  
Burn forever, like how she burned.  
Feel her pain.

He sees the girl on fire every now and then on t.v.  
Her fires burnt out with a lake, just like his.  
His fires gone, but not completely.  
Fire snake into his dreams at night. Burning her over and over again.  
'Till one day, he cant take no more.  
He makes one last call to her sister.  
Makes a other last call to his family, and his brother who thinks he's a monster.  
He lights up a match, and throws it by his feet.  
Him, and his house burns.  
Just like her.  
He doesn't burn forever though.  
He goes straight to a lake , a beautiful lake.  
With a girl whos eyes are bluer then the sky.


End file.
